Don't Wanna Break Your Heart
by pitch-playbook
Summary: Aubrey unexpectedly falls for Beca but is repeatedly rejected as Beca denies her feelings for the other woman. Aubrey is upset and finds a way to get into Beca's heart.


**Don't Wanna Break Your Heart**

_Based on the following prompt from Tumblr user alyxandriamorales23: _

"_Can you do Mitchsen where Aubrey is the pursuer and Beca keeps denying her feelings so Aubrey sings Give Your Heart A Break by Demi Lovato? This literally popped into my head a couple days ago…"_

**Author's Note: I haven't written anything in a while so it was a challenge to get back into it. I do hope my fellow Mitchsen shippers will appreciate this one-shot. I really liked the prompt and love the song which made it a little easier to write. As always your feedback is greatly appreciate in the form of reviews or comments or Tumblr messages (shesamarshmallow).**

* * *

Beca watched intently as Chloe folded what seemed like every single shirt she owned small enough to fit in her suitcase. It wasn't that the folding of clothes was particularly enthralling, just that she wanted to spend some time with Chloe before she left for Europe. If she was being honest she also needed the distraction to take her mind off of things. It had been a week since she last spoke to her boyfriend or rather ex-boyfriend Jesse. Their breakup was very final, not the "let's stay friends," type that Beca herself always scoffed at. Jesse said things just weren't working and they might as well call it quits before things got more serious.

"No sense carrying on and then getting our hearts broken," she remembered him saying clearly.

Too late for that.

"Do you have to go?' Beca whined like a child, it was so unbecoming of her but at this point she didn't care.

"I'm sorry Becs, I know you're hurting right now but this trip has been planned for months. You know I would stay if I could."

Beca knew Chloe was being genuine but she couldn't help but roll her eyes anyway. The trip had been planned for months and it was a career opportunity for Chloe. Beca was just whining to whine at this point. She was upset and needed something or someone to take it out on.

"Besides," the red head started, "you'll have Aubrey with you, she's always been a good help at mending my broken hearts."

At this statement Beca actually rolled her eyes. The thought of Aubrey helping her through her post-breakup heartbreak was slightly laughable. Not that they weren't friends, but she just wasn't Chloe. Chloe had a certain friendly way about her that would seem utterly absurd coming from Aubrey.

"Right, Aubrey," Beca sighed deeply.

"What about me?" the blonde questioned as she walked through the door of the apartment she shared with Chloe.

"Oh nothing Bree, I was just telling Beca here that you'll be around so she has a shoulder to cry on while I'm gone."

"Of course I'll be there for you Beca. I'm sure I'm not as warm and fluffy as our red headed ball of sunshine over there but I think we can make do."

Beca laughed lightly at Aubrey's attempt at both compassion and humour, though she noticed a small look of chagrin on Chloe's face. As hard as Chloe pushed for Beca and Aubrey to get along, she wasn't always the biggest fan of their jokes.

"You'll be fine and I will see you both in eight weeks, that isn't even that long."

Moments later the women could hear a faint honk that was unmistakably coming from Tom's truck. Sure enough he was there to pick up Chloe and drive her to the airport. Aubrey had offered to drop her off but the redhead insisted she spend her last few minutes with her boyfriend before she left for the summer.

Beca could still see Chloe waving goodbye as the truck barreled down the road that led outside of the apartment building that Aubrey and Chloe lived in.

* * *

"So I guess it's just us now," Aubrey spoke up once the truck had long since faded from view.

"I guess so."

Beca flopped down on the couch and flicked on the TV, making herself right at home. It was mere seconds before she felt a hand pushing her feet out of the way.

"Make some room, I'd like to watch whatever terrible show you are about to put on too."

Beca smiled at the comment slightly, Aubrey had a habit of referring to everything she did, said or liked as terrible. After two years hanging around the blonde though, Beca knew it was in the most affectionate sense possible.

The two women watched mostly in silence as yet another crime was solved in the most outrageous of ways possible. The young brunette had a penchant for predictable crime shows that she couldn't kick. Aubrey always laughed at the alt girl for liking what she called the most formulaic shows on television. It's the same thing every week she always said, it's never the first person they accuse and there's always some wacky twist to the investigation. She said it got old really fast but here she was, watching the fifth or was it their sixth episode of the night.

"It seems like there is always a crime show marathon on."

"There is," Beca assured the blonde, "just the way I like it."

Aubrey just laughed, there was no convincing the brunette that the crime shows were terrible, so they watched on.

* * *

It was a couple hours later when Aubrey finally spoke up again, though she was unsure if the brunette was still awake. She had draped her legs over Aubrey's a while ago and if she listened carefully, Aubrey was sure Beca was snoring faintly.

"Hey Beca, what did Jesse say his reason for breaking up with you was?"

Beca didn't answer immediately and Aubrey wasn't sure if it was because she was indeed sleeping or because she just didn't want to talk about it. As soon as she was about to let it go though the brunette cleared her throat.

"He said it just wasn't working," Beca scoffed a little as she recalled his words.

Aubrey was about to interject when Beca spoke again, "he said I wasn't really in it and that I didn't spend enough time with him."

"Meaning…" the blonde was cut short again before she could continue.

"Meaning, he thought I spent too much time with you and Chloe."

"And he didn't like us?"

"No, he likes you two. He just didn't like how much I like you two."

Aubrey was slightly confused but decided to let Beca get it all out of her system before asking any further questions. The tiny brunette ranted on and on about the boy she had just a few weeks ago told Chloe that she thought she might really love. She was angry and Aubrey had never seen her this angry, except for perhaps when she ranted about the other man in her life; her dad. It went on for what seemed like forever like this; Beca recounting all the stupid things she hated about Jesse and at points tearing up about the stupid things she had loved about him.

Beca wiped away the tears that began to fall with the dark sleeve of her shirt. She sniffed hard, trying not to let anymore tears join the ones that already stained her cheek. Aubrey wrapped one arm around her friend and just sat. Beca had been ranting for a while and Aubrey got that she wasn't the type to want some cliché speech about how everything would be okay.

It got to a point though where Aubrey couldn't take the lingering awkward silence anymore.

"You know it's okay to cry right?" she started, not sure if she hoped Beca would or wouldn't look up at her.

"You guys were together for 8 months, that's a long time in college and he broke your heart.

Beca didn't speak but Aubrey knew she found the words comforting. They sat for a while longer in what was now a more comfortable silence. Everything was out on the table and Aubrey knew exactly how Beca felt. It had been a few months now since Aubrey's own boyfriend had broken up with her, for much the same reasons. He was always a douchebag though and Aubrey wasn't nearly as distraught. Perhaps it was because at the time Aubrey had Chloe to knock some sense into her. It was never meant to be Aubrey recalled the redhead declaring so boldly, you'll find someone who actually deserves you.

"Why don't we go out for dinner?" Aubrey piped up suddenly; jarring the other girl from what was now obvious to Aubrey was a nap.

"What?" Beca was groggy and despite how loud it seemed, she didn't actually hear what Aubrey had said.

"Why don't we go out for dinner? We can go somewhere nice and take your mind off of things, my treat."

Beca smiled slightly before nodding in agreement. "That sounds good, thank you Aubrey."

"That's what friends are for right?"

"Right"

* * *

The weeks while Chloe was away went on in much the same manner. Beca was staying with Aubrey and covering Chloe's half of the rent while she was gone and their evenings had become routine. Beca would get down about her breakup and Aubrey would pick her back up. They watched crime shows mostly, as Aubrey said there seemed to be a marathon on at all times. Shockingly the shows actually made Beca laugh and smile. It was strange but whatever made her happy. As a teacher Aubrey had the summer off and as a student Beca still did as well. This meant spending a lot of time together and as much as it surprised her, Aubrey didn't mind spending so much time with Beca.

She wasn't sure exactly when it happened but the thoughts just kind of clouded her brain one day and she couldn't get them out of her mind. Beca, the tiny brunette who had annoyed her beyond belief when they first met was now growing on her. Like a weed Aubrey thought but she would be lying to herself if she pretended that was true for any longer. More like a flower, the kind that is subtle but really quite pretty when you look at it closer. Like a daisy Aubrey decided, Beca would hate to be compared to a daisy but it was the best Aubrey could do. She had taken a closer look and she was falling for Beca and she had no idea what that meant or what to do next.

"I'm never dating again," Beca announced loudly one morning over coffee.

"Never?" Aubrey said, an eyebrow raised and a gentle laugh falling out of her mouth.

"Never," Beca confirmed. "I just don't want to go through this again. You give someone your time and your heart and they just kind of smash it in a million pieces and you're left to sweep up the dust."

It wasn't untrue Aubrey thought, though her outlook was a lot less bleak.

"If you're that broken up though, obviously it wasn't meant to be. You'll find someone who actually deserves you Beca, and likes you for you."

She was stealing the words right out of Chloe's mouth and she didn't exactly mean someone. Beca wasn't much for understanding subtlety though; Aubrey knew she was going to have to bash her over the head with her feelings for the younger woman to get it.

"Right," Beca scoffed. "No one is worth that trouble."

Aubrey sighed deeply and remained seated at the table as Beca stormed off to get dressed.

* * *

It was a few days later and Aubrey decided that after everything she would take a more subtle approach and just hope it would work out.

"Will you teach me to play guitar?" she asked, hoping to catch Beca off guard as she was again indulging in crime shows.

"What for?" Beca questioned, genuinely curious as to why Aubrey would want to learn.

"I want to impress someone," Aubrey replied confidently, and she was being completely truthful although she wasn't able to reveal who that someone was just yet.

"Ooooh," Beca teased like a classroom full of teenagers when one of them had just been sent to the Principal's office.

"Okay, your first lesson starts right now. Go find my guitar."

Aubrey just laughed and walked towards Chloe's room knowing Beca's guitar was in the corner on its stand. She hadn't played it in a while, not since her breakup actually and Aubrey then hoped she wasn't pushing it.

They spent the afternoon going over the basic chords and Beca let Aubrey try each one out. Aubrey tried not to let on how much she liked having the brunette guide her, Beca's fingers wrapped around her own. Their bodies were so close and Aubrey would never admit to it but it was nice. Beca's chocolate brown locks smelled of something sweet; the coconut shampoo that Beca always left on the floor of the shower. It was hard to be this close and not want to just reach over and…

Before Aubrey knew it her lips were on Beca's and just before she was pushed away by the brunette, she could feel the other woman reciprocating.

"I'm sorry Beca, I didn't mean to…" but Aubrey trailed off because that was a lie.

"It's okay, but I can't. I can't go through it again, I was serious."

"I like you Beca and not in the way that I like any of my other female friends."

"Aubrey…I can't, okay. Can you just be okay with that?"

Aubrey nodded even if the nod was an acknowledgement of a lie.

"I'm going to go to bed now, thanks for the lesson."

* * *

Lying in her bed staring up at the ceiling she couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation. It was silly, stupid even. Aubrey was a grown woman; she couldn't behave like this with her silly schoolgirl crush. She didn't even need guitar lessons; it would shock Beca to know she had known how to play since her brother taught her when she was 10. The blonde just lay there letting the stupidity of her actions wash over her. Beca had just recently finished telling her how she wasn't interested in dating anyone, why would she deem now a good time to make a move. Aubrey considered calling their red headed companion in Europe briefly but decided better of it. She didn't need someone else to confirm for her how silly it was of her to even think she liked Beca in the first place. Aubrey just stared at the ceiling until sleep finally washed over her and her racing thoughts were replaced with dreams.

* * *

They didn't talk about it the next morning, or the morning after that or ever again. They went on being friends and Beca didn't even make it awkward for Aubrey. They talked like they always did, they watched crime shows like they always did and pretended there was nothing between them, like they probably always would.

"Did you know that odontophobia is the fear of teeth?" Beca piped up one morning, a couple weeks after the kiss over breakfast.

"I didn't. Have you been reading 1001 useless facts again?" Aubrey teased her friend.

"I have. Did you also know that it took Tolstoy six years to write 'War & Peace'?"

"I didn't, but that's about as long as it took me to read it so that doesn't surprise me."

The two women just laughed and continued to sip coffee as Beca regaled her with many of the other 999 facts she had read.

"Go on a date with me."

Aubrey said it so confidently and right in the middle of their conversation. She wasn't even sure what kind of reaction to expect, although a pointed no was the obvious answer.

"Aubrey," Beca sighed. "Don't."

"Don't what Beca? Like you? It's too late for that because I already do."

"Don't make it so hard for me to say no, because you know I have to."

With that Aubrey changed the subject; she didn't want to make things awkward.

"The giant squid has the largest eyes in the world," the blonde started, "and a duck's quack doesn't echo."

"You've been reading my book," Beca smiled, completely glossing over the conversation that had just taken place.

"You leave it in the bathroom and it's an interesting read."

* * *

It was another week of pretending nothing happened and another week of Aubrey growing more and more frustrated. She understood where Beca was coming from, she did but it was no less frustrating to deal with. So it went, another week of mornings when Aubrey woke up and Beca had coffee ready for the two of them. Another week of afternoons where not surprisingly at all Aubrey found herself lounging on the couch and watching crime shows with Beca. Another week of evenings where they hemmed and hawed about what to get for dinner even after many discussions about needing to stop ordering out. Pizza won out more often than not because it was Beca's favourite. Aubrey would prefer chinese or anything other than another pepperoni and mushroom special from around the corner but Beca loved it.

"Come on Bree, it's thin crust," she would say and Aubrey would dial the number and be sure to ask for extra mushrooms on Beca's half. That's all it boiled down to another week of Beca being Beca and Aubrey just letting her. That's all it was ever going to be if Aubrey couldn't come up with an idea to get Beca to let her in.

"You know, your face will stick like that if you don't stop concentrating so hard."

Aubrey's nose was buried deep in a book but she looked up immediately when she heard Beca's voice.

"Not reading "War & Peace" again are you?" the brunette said with a chuckle.

"Nope. I'm finishing off the last book that will be on my syllabus for the English class I'm teaching in the fall. Who knew a book about fictional kids with cancer could be so sweet."

Beca couldn't help but roll her eyes. "You're going to make them read that?"

"It teaches an important lesson about the fragility of life and making the best of the hand you've been dealt. It will also teach them to appreciate the people in their life that love and care for them while they have the chance."

"Sure, but it's sappy."

"It's sweet," Aubrey countered before setting the book down on the coffee table.

"You're sweet," Beca smiled up at the blonde and took a seat next to her on the couch.

"What?" the look on Aubrey's face as she questioned this must have been hilarious as Beca broke into laughter before explaining herself.

"You, you've been there for me these past few weeks as I've been a moody teenager. I break into tears during a movie and you say nothing, which is everything I need. You sit and watch endless hours of crime dramas with me when I know you think they are predictable. You eat pizza with me every other night despite being utterly sick of mushrooms. I just want to thank you, for being a good friend."

Aubrey was smiling brightly until that last part which was like a kick in the gut.

The blonde took a deep breath, calculating her response carefully. "Anytime Beca, despite anything I may have yelled in a fit of rage the year I met you, you're a good friend too. I know you'd much rather if Chloe was here with you, but I'm happy to be here."

Beca shook her head, confusing the blonde again. "I wouldn't rather have Chloe here. She's a bit too sunshine and rainbows for me. She has the perfect boyfriend and she would be all over convincing me that I will find the perfect guy too. You just let me be mad when I need to and I can be myself with you."

"Well I'm glad," Aubrey smiled, "how about another pepperoni and mushroom pizza?"

"How about Chinese instead?"

Aubrey didn't want the conversation to turn sour or awkward so she let things drop off and called her favourite restaurant for delivery. Maybe Beca would get there in time, she couldn't swear off dating forever. Aubrey was sure with a little more time Beca could get on board and maybe accept her next invitation for a date.

* * *

The blonde discovered how wrong she was a few weeks later. Chloe had extended her stay in Europe, which left her alone with Beca for another month. She had asked Beca twice more to give her a chance and twice more her advances were rebuffed by the younger woman. Aubrey didn't know what frustrated her more, the fact that Beca kept saying no or the fact that Beca's reason wasn't that she didn't like her, just that she couldn't take another heartbreak. It was obvious to Aubrey from the brunette's words that her reasons for rejecting Aubrey had nothing to do with Aubrey. She was so wrapped up in her own head and so afraid of getting her heartbroken that she wouldn't even give Brad Pitt a chance if he showed up on her doorstep.

Her latest attempt was during a dinner out with Beca. They were at a fast food joint near the apartment and Beca was prattling on about her ideas for the Bellas next school year. Normally Aubrey would be delighted to engage in such a conversation but today it just made her sad. Beca would rather talk about anything other than her feelings these days and all Aubrey wanted to do was talk about hers. She wanted to talk about the way Beca's smile made her stomach flutter. The way Beca's stupid jokes and random facts made her laugh way harder than they should. She wanted to talk about how she loves to listen to Beca sing in the shower, but she would never be brave enough to barge in. Aubrey wanted to talk about how hot Beca's ridiculous ear spike is, or how cute she looks in jeans and a tank top. Aubrey wanted to talk about everything Beca didn't and that was their problem. They were at a standstill with no chance of moving forward. Beca was a moving train and no matter how hard Aubrey tried to crash into her she couldn't.

This dinner consisted of burgers and fries, Beca's usual fare and she even treated this time. It was very casual, not unlike a date Beca would be likely to enjoy but even so, they were just friends. When silence fell over the table it was comfortable but Aubrey still wanted to break it. She couldn't help herself, the girl had broken up with Jesse over 3 months ago and Aubrey knew she wouldn't ever hurt Beca the way he had.

"Maybe next time we go out like this, it could be a date," Aubrey smiled hoping her smile wouldn't fade away with Beca's answer.

"Aubrey please, we've been through this."

"We haven't though, you always change the subject."

"You always let me."

"Because I don't want to piss you off."

"Then why do you keep asking me?"

"Because I like you, if that wasn't obvious enough by the fact that I've asked you out six times now."

"Why do you like me?" Beca was trying not to shout given that they were in a public place but it was hard.

"Why wouldn't I? You're too hard on yourself. Jesse was a jerk but you'd think you'd know enough about me to know that I'm not."

"Aubrey, can we just go home?"

The blonde let out a frustrated sigh but relented anyway, tossing the younger girl the keys. She was too upset to drive anyway.

There was silence on the ride home, radio silence and neither woman was doing anything to break it. As they rounded the corner and the apartment was in view still nothing had been said. Beca's silence and need to not talk about it really said it all; the girl was unrelenting in her desire not to get caught up in anything that could hurt her. Little did Beca know that everything she was doing not to get hurt was only hurting Aubrey. The blonde would never hold it against her but there were more than a few nights that she let a tear or two fall as she fell asleep. She felt silly, like a young girl crying over a boy that doesn't like her back. That's what it felt like though; all over again she was this teenager whose crush doesn't see eye to eye with her. The only thing that made it worse though was that Aubrey was sure this crush felt the same way and just won't let herself.

* * *

The apartment was quiet the next morning when Aubrey awoke. She couldn't smell the delicious smell of coffee that she normally did. There wasn't any evidence that Beca had even woken up at all. Aubrey remembered being surprised when she first discovered Beca was in fact a morning person and an early riser. Today though it was past 10am and the brunette still wasn't awake. Maybe it was instinct, maybe it was something else but Aubrey couldn't help but tiptoe toward the brunette's room. The door was ajar so she was glad not to have to make any noise by opening it. She was light on her feet and it worked to her benefit, Beca didn't stir as she walked into what was normally Chloe's bedroom.

Aubrey was surprised when she heard the very distinct sound of crying coming from the bed. Beca wasn't sobbing or anything but she was definitely crying softly.

"Are you okay Becs?" Aubrey almost whispered this, still somehow hoping not to wake the other girl if she was asleep.

Beca sniffed, "I'll be fine. I was just thinking about everything again."

"About Jesse?" Aubrey questioned.

"About everything. It just hurt so much. I really thought things were getting serious between us and it felt like he dropped a bomb on my heart. I know that's ridiculous but it sucked you know."

"I know."

"Whenever I think about feeling like that again, it just opens up the wound all over again. I don't even want to talk about relationships, much less be in one. It's too much you know, it sucks and I should have known after everything with my parents."

Aubrey let out a deep sigh; she should have known this would tie back into Beca's parents divorce. Beca let Jesse in even when she didn't want to. She let him convince her that they weren't her parents and that everything would be okay. When it all came crashing down the brunette must have felt overwhelmed by the feeling that she knew it would happen and she let herself get hurt. She set herself up for heartbreak by getting together with Jesse in the first place and heartbreak she got. Aubrey wouldn't let her feel like that again, she cared about her too damn much. She just needed to show Beca that.

* * *

They sat on the bed for a few more seconds before Aubrey had an idea. She stood up and walked towards the corner picking up Beca's guitar. She threw the strap around her neck and strummed a few of the chords Beca had "taught" her weeks ago. Beca wasn't too sure what to say so she just sat and watched, slightly bewildered.

When Aubrey started singing Beca recognized the song immediately. She had heard Chloe blare this song in the car incessantly when it was released. When she got to the chorus, Beca was smiling wider than she had in a while.

"_Don't wanna break your heart. Wanna give your heard a break. I know you're scared it's wrong. Like you might make a mistake. There's just one life to live. And there's no time to wait, to waste. So let me give your heart a break…"_

Beca's reaction was one word when the song was finished, "perfect."

"What is?" Aubrey looked at her quizzically, just having poured her heart out in song.

The brunette got up from the bed and stood for a moment studying the woman in front of her.

"You are," Beca confirmed confidently.

Aubrey couldn't resist any longer, taking a few steps towards Beca. Before she could take the final step Beca closed the gap placing a sweet kiss on the blonde's lips. Aubrey wrapped her arms around Beca's neck leaning in to the kiss for more. She had waited what felt like forever to do this and she wasn't keen for it to end. When Beca finally needed some air Aubrey was laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" the brunette questioned, a look of mock offence spread across her face.

"Nothing, it's just that you are kind of perfect too."

"Even with all my moodiness and the roller coaster ride I've had you on."

"Even so. I totally get where you were coming from Beca. I've been there before, many times, as Chloe would inform you if she were here. I get it and I shouldn't have been so pushy."

"I think you were just the right amount of pushy."

"Good to know," the blonde smirked, pushing the smaller woman down lightly onto the bed.

Beca reached up catching the other woman's lips in another kiss.

"Yeah, just the right amount," Beca agree with her own statement as she pulled away.

As the afternoon faded into evening and Aubrey found her legs tangled up in Beca's she couldn't help but smile. Aubrey ran her hands through the brunette's chocolate locks and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"Should I take this as a reversal of your previous rejections to my dinner invitations?" Aubrey spoke up breaking the comfortable silence that fell between the two women.

"Absolutely, your treat, anywhere I want to go. That was the deal right?"

Before Aubrey could answer Beca leaned over slightly, pressing a kiss to the blonde's cheek. They laid in silence again, this time Aubrey taking Beca's silence as a sign of happiness rather than another icy rejection. As night fell and it was a dark there was yet another crime show marathon on. Really there was nothing else Aubrey would rather do, or anyone she would rather do it with; even if the protagonist had yet another convoluted case ripped from the headlines to solve. For once though, the first suspect actually was the one who did it. Today was a day of surprises for Aubrey and that made the day kind of perfect.


End file.
